Xevthian
The Xevthians are a sapient species of beings that were the driving force behind the Xevthian Empire lead by Alxor. History One of the first species to be created after the Matoran, the Xevthians would eventually populate a desolate and volcanic island in the southern-most reaches of the the Matoran Universe. Here, the Xevthians struggled to survive for several years alongside another species, the Zarak, their island constantly being devided by various warlords and factions. Eventually, however, a beggar named Alxor slowly rose up through the ranks of the Xevthian people, soon becoming the High-King, the island's undisputed leader and ruler. The majority of the island's factions and war leaders were disposed of soon after. Under Alxor's command, the Xevthian civilization began to flourish, and the Zarak were employed as servants to the Xevthians. This eventually led Alxor to preposing that the Xevthian military work to conquer the rest of the world, seeing the Matoran Universe as wild and in need of leadership, which met with approval. Amassing an army of Xevthians and Zarak, Alxor announced the rise of the new "Xevthian Empire", and began an invasion of the lands north of the Xevthians' home. Over the next several weeks, the Xevthians and their Zarak allies swiftly conquered the Southern Islands, and soon began invading lands to the north, starting with the Zeverek homeland of Mevock, and Archosa, home of the Saursapiens and Lepidians. Sometime later, Alxor led an invasion of the island of Versuva, where he ordered the enslavement of the Mersion race. In the next several months, the Xevthians and Zarak would invade and/or capture almost all of the lands of the north, meeting and overwhelming resitance from local militaries, the Hand of Artakha, as well as the few Toa active at the time. Eventually, only a few of the northern-most islands were left free of the Empire's hold, which were soon targeted as well. Before, these lands could be obtained, however, Alxor was fought, defeated and imprisoned by the combined efforts of the Hand of Artakha and the Mersion scientist Mersery. Without their leader, the Xevthian Empire was ill-equipped to maintain its grasp on the territories it held, and was soon beaten back to the Xevthian homeland. Here, the Xevthains found more conflict when their Zarak servants decided to rebel and leave the island. Not long after, the Xevthians' island was struck by a devistating volcanic eruption, which destroyed the Xevthian civilization, and pushed their species to the brink of extinction. Abilities and Traits Possessing large, powerful frames, and muscular tails, Xevthians are reptilian in appearance, and wear armor of varying shades of red and crimson. Standing between seven and nine feet in hieght, Xevthian males tend to be slightly larger than females. Males are further distinguished from females by the trio of large, blade-like crests atop their heads, which are smaller in the women of the species. Most Xevthians (esspecially males) make a considerable effort to maintain their head crests, as they are considered to be symbols of a Xevthian's status; the larger, more pronounced a Xevthian's crest, the more attractive and important they are within their own society. Due to the intensity of the volcanic land from which they originate, Xevthians are naturally very strong and durable. They possess the ability to fire concentrated beams of energy from their eyes, and are naturally resitiant to intense heat and cold. Xevthians also possess a slight resistance to the Pit Mutagen; though they become water-breathers upon exposure, they suffer little to no major outward changes. Known Xevthians *Alxor, the former leader and ruler of the species *An unnamed Xevthian that acted as one of Alxor's aides *Several Xevthians that served in the army of the Xevthian Empire Social Structure and Interactions Before Alxor took command, the Xevthians were a people devided; their homeland was constantly in disrepair due to the actions of various petty warlords, who often sparked wide-spread disputes over the least important of issues. Alxor changed this when he claimed power on the island, swiftly having the various factions and their leaders stamped out. He replaced them with his singular rule as "High-King", the ruler and enforcer of the new Xevthian culture, which ultimately fell into chaos again once the Xevthian Empire collapsed. Though strong, highly intelligent and resourceful, Xevthians often look down upon other races, believing themselves to be superior to other species. Though this arrogance isn't shared by all members of the species, it was, along their geographic isolation from the rest of the world, the main reason the Xevthians didn't benifet much from trade with other islands before the formation of the Xevthian Empire. Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species